familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Homestead Acts
The Homestead Acts were several United States federal laws that gave an applicant ownership of land, typically called a "homestead", at little or no cost. In the United States, this originally consisted of grants totaling 160 acres (65 hectares, or one-fourth of a section) of unappropriated federal land within the boundaries of the public land states. An extension of the Homestead Principle in law, the United States Homestead Acts were initially proposed as an expression of the "Free Soil" policy of Northerners who wanted individual farmers to own and operate their own farms, as opposed to Southern slave-owners who could use groups of slaves to economic advantage. The first of the acts, the Homestead Act of 1862, was signed into law by President Abraham Lincoln on May 20, 1862. Anyone who had never taken up arms against the U.S. government (including freed slaves and women), was 21 or older, or the head of a family, could file an application to claim a federal land grant. There was also a residency requirement. The Southern Homestead Act of 1866 sought to address land ownership inequalities in the south during reconstruction. The Timber Culture Act of 1873 granted land to a claimant who promised to plant trees. The tract could be added to an existing homestead claim and had no residency requirement. The Kincaid Amendment of 1904 granted a full section (640 acres) to homesteaders in western Nebraska. An amendment to the Homestead Act of 1862, the Enlarged Homestead Act, was passed in 1909 and increased the allotted acreage to 320. Another amended act, the Stock-Raising Homestead Act, was passed in 1916 and again increased the land involved, this time to 640 acres. Background The first Homestead Act had originally been proposed by northern Republicans before the Civil War, but had been blocked in Congress by southern Democrats who wanted western lands open for settlement by slave-owners. The Homestead Act of 1860 did pass in Congress, but it was stopped by President James Buchanan with a presidential veto. After the Southern states seceded from the Union in 1861 and their representatives left Congress, the Republican Congress passed the long-delayed bill. It was signed into law by President Abraham Lincoln on May 20, 1862. Daniel Freeman became the first person to file a claim under the new act. Between 1862 and 1934, the federal government granted 1.6 million homesteads and distributed of federal land for private ownership. This was a total of 10% of all land in the United States.The Homestead Act of 1862. – Archives.gov Homesteading was discontinued in 1976, except in Alaska, where it continued until 1986. About 40 percent of the applicants who started the process were able to complete it and obtain title to their homesteaded land.US Department of the Interior, National Park Service. “Homesteading by the Numbers”, accessed February 5, 2010. History Homestead Act of 1862 The "yeoman farmer" ideal of Jeffersonian democracy was still a powerful influence in American politics during the 1840–1850s, with many politicians believing a homestead act would help increase the number of "virtuous yeomen". The Free Soil Party of 1848–52, and the new Republican Party after 1854, demanded that the new lands opening up in the west be made available to independent farmers, rather than wealthy planters who would develop it with the use of slaves forcing the yeomen farmers onto marginal lands.Eric Foner; Free Soil, Free Labor, Free Men: The Ideology of the Republican Party before the Civil War; 1970. Southern Democrats had continually fought (and defeated) previous homestead law proposals, as they feared free land would attract European immigrants and poor Southern whites to the west.Charles C. Bolton; Poor Whites of the Antebellum South: Tenants and Laborers in Central North Carolina and Northeast Mississippi; 1993; p. 67.Phillips; p. 2000.McPherson; p. 193. After the South seceded and their delegates left Congress in 1861, the Republicans and other supporters from the upper South passed a homestead act.McPherson; pp. 450–451. The intent of the first Homestead Act, passed in 1862, was to liberalize the homesteading requirements of the Preemption Act of 1841. Its leading advocates were Andrew Johnson,Trefousse; p. 42. George Henry Evans and Horace Greeley.McElroy; p.1."Horace Greeley"; Tulane University; August 13, 1999[ retrieved 11-22-2007. The law (and those following it) required a three step procedure: file an application, improve the land, and file for deed of title. Anyone who had never taken up arms against the U.S. government (including freed slaves) and was at least 21 years old or the head of a household, could file an application to claim a federal land grant. The occupant had to reside on the land for five years, and show evidence of having made improvements. Southern Homestead Act of 1866 Enacted to allow poor tenant farmers and sharecroppers in the south become land owners in the southern United States during reconstruction. It was not very successful, as even the low prices and fees were often too much for the applicants to afford.Paul W. Gates; "Federal Land Policy in the South, 1866-1888;" Journal of Southern History; 6 August 1940; Pp. 310-315. The Timber Culture Act of 1873 The Timber Culture Act granted up to 160 acres of land to a homesteader who would plant at least 40 acres of trees over a period of several years. This quarter-section could be added to an existing homestead claim, offering a total of 320 acres to a settler. Kinkaid Amendment of 1904 Recognizing that arid lands west of the 100th meridian, which passes through central Nebraska, required more than 160 acres for a claimant to support a family, Congress passed the Kinkaid Act which granted larger homestead tracts, up to 640 acres, to homesteaders in western Nebraska. Enlarged Homestead Act of 1909 Because by the early 1900s much of the prime low-lying alluvial land along rivers had been homesteaded, the Enlarged Homestead Act was passed in 1909. To enable dryland farming, it increased the number of acres for a homestead to given to farmers who accepted more marginal lands (especially in the Great Plains), which could not be easily irrigated.Realty and Resource Protection /bmps.Par.41235.File.dat/Split%20Estate%20Presentation%202006.pdf Split EstatePrivate Surface / Public Minerals: What Does it Mean to You?, a 2006 Bureau of Land Management presentation A massive influx of these new farmers, combined with inappropriate cultivation techniques and misunderstanding of the ecology, led to immense land erosion and eventually the Dust Bowl of the 1930s.List of Laws about Lands. – The Public Lands MuseumHansen, Zeynep K., and Gary D. Libecap. – "U.S. Land Policy, Property Rights, and the Dust Bowl of the 1930s", Social Science Electronic Publishing, September 2001. The Stock-Raising Homestead Act of 1916 In 1916, the Stock-Raising Homestead Act was passed for settlers seeking of public land for ranching purposes. Subsistence Homesteads provisions under the New Deal – 1930 Renewed interest in homesteading was brought about by U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt's program of Subsistence Homesteading implemented in the 1930s under the New Deal. Homesteading requirements The Homestead Acts had few qualifying requirements. A homesteader had to be the head of the household or at least twenty-one years old. They had to live on the designated land, build a home, make improvements, and farm it for a minimum of five years. The filing fee was eighteen dollars (or ten to temporarily hold a claim to the land). Immigrants, farmers without their own land, single women, and former slaves could all qualify. The act in practice Settlers found land and staked their claims, usually in individual family units, although others formed closer knit communities. Often, the homestead consisted of several buildings or structures besides the main house. The Homestead Act of 1862 gave rise later to a new phenomenon, large land rushes, such as the Oklahoma Land Runs of the 1880s and 90s. End of homesteading home from a homestead near Pie Town, New Mexico, 1940.]] The Federal Land Policy and Management Act of 1976 ended homesteading; (paragraphs.3,6&13) (Includes data 'on the U.S. Homestead Act) by that time, federal government policy had shifted to retaining control of western public lands. The only exception to this new policy was in Alaska, for which the law allowed homesteading until 1986. The last claim under this Act was made by Ken Deardorff for of land on the Stony River in southwestern Alaska. He fulfilled all requirements of the homestead act in 1979 but did not receive his deed until May 1988. He is the last person to receive title to land claimed under the Homestead Acts. Criticism The homestead acts were much abused. Although the intent was to grant land for agriculture, in the arid areas east of the Rocky Mountains, was generally too little land for a viable farm (at least prior to major federal public investments in irrigation projects). In these areas, people manipulated the provisions of the act to gain control of resources, especially water. A common scheme was for an individual, acting as a front for a large cattle operation, to file for a homestead surrounding a water source, under the pretense that the land was to be used as a farm. Once the land was granted, other cattle ranchers would be denied the use of that water source, effectively closing off the adjacent public land to competition. That method was also used by large businesses and speculators to gain ownership of timber and oil-producing land. The federal government charged royalties for extraction of these resources from public lands. On the other hand, homesteading schemes were generally pointless for land containing "locatable minerals," such as gold and silver, which could be controlled through mining claims under the Mining Act of 1872, for which the federal government did not charge royalties. The government developed no systematic method to evaluate claims under the homestead acts. Land offices relied on affidavits from witnesses that the claimant had lived on the land for the required period of time and made the required improvements. In practice, some of these witnesses were bribed or otherwise colluded with the claimant. Although not necessarily fraud, it was common practice for the eligible children of a large family to claim nearby land as soon as possible. After a few generations, a family could build up a sizable estate.Hansen, Zeynep K., and Gary D. Libecap. "Small Farms, Externalities, and the Dust Bowl of the 1930s", ''Journal of Political Economy, Volume: 112(3). – pp.665–94. – 21 November 2003 The homesteads were criticized as too small for the environmental conditions on the Great Plain; a homesteader using 19th-century animal-powered tilling and harvesting could not have cultivated the 1500 acres later recommended for dry land farming. Some scholars believe the acreage limits were reasonable when the act was written, but reveal that no one understood the physical conditions of the plains. According to Hugh Nibley, much of the rain forest west of Portland, Oregon was acquired by the Oregon Lumber Company by illegal claims under the Act.See Nibley, Hugh. Approaching Zion (The Collected Works of Hugh Nibley, Vol 9), p. 469. Nibley's grandfather, Charles W. Nibley made his fortune in Oregon lumber, among other resourcesthings. Related acts in other countries Canada passed a similar act, with some modifications, in the form of the Dominion Lands Act. Similar in intent, the British Crown Lands Acts were extended to several of the Empire's territories, and many are still in effect, to some extent, today. For instance, the Australian selection acts were passed in the various Australian colonies following the first, in 1861, in New South Wales. Popular culture * Laura Ingalls Wilder's Little House on the Prairie series describes her father and family claiming a homestead in Kansas, and later Dakota Territory. * Willa Cather's novels, O Pioneers! and My Ántonia, feature families homesteading on the Great Plains. * Kirby Larson's young adult novel, Hattie Big Sky, explores one woman's attempts to "improve" on her family's homestead before the deadline to retain her rights. * The Rodgers and Hammerstein musical Oklahoma is based in the Oklahoma land rush. * The 1962 Elvis Presley musical film, Follow That Dream, adapted from Pioneer, Go Home! (1959), features a family that homesteads in Florida. * The movie Far and Away, starring Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman, centers on the main characters' struggle to "obtain their 160 acres." * The miniseries Centennial, depicts the homestead development of an eastern Colorado town. See also * Donation Land Claim Act of 1850 * Land Act of 1804 * Land run Further reading *Dick, Everett, 1970. The Lure of the Land: A Social History of the Public Lands from the Articles of Confederation to the New Deal. *Gates, Paul W., 1996. The Jeffersonian Dream: Studies in the History of American Land Policy and Development'. *Hyman, Harold M., 1986. ''American Singularity: The 1787 Northwest Ordinance, the 1862 Homestead and Morrill Acts, and the 1944 G.I. Bill. * Lause, Mark A., 2005. Young America: Land, Labor, and the Republican Community. * Phillips, Sarah T., 2000, "Antebellum Agricultural Reform, Republican Ideology, and Sectional Tension." Agricultural History 74(4): 799–822. ISSN 0002-1482 * Puter, Stephen A. Douglas; Stevens, Horace – 1907 "Looters of the Public Domain". * Richardson, Heather Cox, 1997. The Greatest Nation of the Earth: Republican Economic Policies during the Civil War. * Robbins, Roy M., 1942. Our Landed Heritage: The Public Domain, 1776–1936. * Smith, Henry Nash. Virgin Land: The American West as Symbol and Myth. New York: Vintage, 1959. * References and notes Specific references: General references: * * External links * Homestead Act. – Library of Congress * Homestead National Monument of America. – National Park Service * "About the Homestead Act". – National Park Service * Homestead Act of 1862. – National Archives and Records Administration * Homesteaders and Pioneers on the Olympic Peninsula. – Olympic Peninsula Community Museum. – University of Washington. – Online museum exhibit that documents the history of several families who moved to the Olympic Peninsula following the Homestead Act of 1862 *"Adeline Hornbek and the Homestead Act: A Colorado Success Story". – National Park Service Teaching with Historic Places (TwHP) lesson plan. – National Park Service * Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture – Homestead Act * Homesteading Documentary produced by Prairie Public Television Category:1862 in law Category:1909 in law Category:Economic history of the United States Category:American Old West Category:United States federal public land legislation Category:History of the United States (1849–65) Category:1862 in American politics Category:37th United States Congress Category:Aboriginal title in the United States Category:History of agriculture in the United States Category:Pre-statehood history of Oklahoma Category:Oklahoma Territory